Everyday
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: It wasn't everyday Draco saw Luna Lovegood, the new successor of the Quibbler and he wished it were in fact, everyday that he got to see her. Drabble


_**Everyday**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

_**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Gamma for her birthday and I wanted to thank Azzie for helping me write this. My second (I think) Druna! Enjoy and R and R!**_

Draco didn't know what to make of her after all, it wasn't everyday that you saw someone speak to imaginary creatures or wear vegetables as earrings. It wasn't everyday when you saw someone that was the exact definition of oddity with her insightfulness about other people despite her somewhat delusional beliefs. It wasn't everyday Draco saw Luna Lovegood, the new successor of the Quibbler and he wished it were in fact, everyday that he got to see her.

She was a beautiful girl, inside and out, with a bigger than life imagination and he wanted nothing more to pick apart her brain. If she was so insightful and could see the pain everyone seemed to be hiding after the Hogwarts battle then why was she so happy? Why didn't she let their emotions get to her? Why didn't she seem to carry a burden of her own? Why was she so perfect and dizzying? Why could she confuse him this way?

"Draco?" The very girl that haunted his dreams whispered, smelling of sweet flowers and sitting down gracefully on the bench beside him. She followed his gaze to the workers rebuilding Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked Luna. Shouldn't she be with the Longbottom boy?

"Oh the Nargles brought me here, they're pests sometimes but they can be helpful too." She stated looking at him with her dreamy eyes. They never seemed to look at just one thing but seemed to be looking at the whole world.

"How are they being helpful?"

"They brought me here." She stated.

"I'm not following." Draco frowned, his silvery brows furrowing. How was the Nargled being helpful and what were they?

"Good, you should be your own person, you should let yourself lead yourself on the path you want to be on." Luna informed him and he paused before saying something sharp. He was so confused by her.

"Luna, you beat to your own drum." He said using the Muggle saying that seemed to sum Luna up in a polite way.

"I do." She nodded agreeing with him.

"When do you think the damage will be repaired?" Draco asked after a slightly awkward pause started to dance in the air. He was looking at the Hogwarts walls while asking this but he couldn't help thinking about the damage that had occurred to his family because of the Dark Lord.

"All damage can be healed over time but most of the times you don't know when." Luna wasn't staring at the walls but at him and he wanted to cringe. Here was a moment of her insightfulness where she understood that he wasn't talking about the walls.

"Luna, do you think someone can fully change the way they were raised?" He asked because Draco knew that Luna would be honest with him. No one seemed to think he could. Not even his parents.

"No one can change how they were raised, what they were told, but they have the option to believe in it or not. Draco, you can be whoever you want to be I know Dumbledore believed in it and I believe you can." She smiled as she told him of her faith in him. 

"How do you know because I don't even know that?" Draco asked. Luna could see the fear in his steel eyes.

"The Nargles." She told and grabbed his hand.

"Is that the answer to everything?" Draco asked, as he glanced down at her hand in his. Her skin was actually paler than his, and she was so soft.

"No, but they do seem to do a lot of things." She remarked, still smiling that oddly comforting smile.

"Thank you." Draco did mean it, he felt better than he normally did and all because she was speaking to him. He was head over heels for her. How could he feel this way in a midst of the war and so much pain? How could he feel sort of happy?

"You're welcome Draco. By the way, the Nargles seem to favor you." She looked above them and he frowned.

"They do? Why?" Draco asked.

"They like the person you are, they like that you're becoming you."

"Tell them I like them too." He told her. Maybe Nargles were her way of saying things she didn't bluntly say. Maybe.

"Oh, they can hear us, they're here, you know." She was still looking above them and he looked up too. He was so confused they could fly? Were the Nargles hovering over them?

"Oh, then I like you too." He addressed the ceiling feeling a little foolish.

"Good bye Draco." Luna told him all of a sudden. Where was she going and in the middle of their conversation? She was so typical Luna.

"Good bye Luna." He replied back. She started walking away and he felt rash as he stood up and yelled for her. "Wait, Luna can I see you tomorrow?"

Luna turned back around and thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I'd like that."

Draco smirked maybe he could try to see her everyday. Maybe he could become close to the dizzying and intoxicating blonde. Who knew? Anything was possible in the future.


End file.
